Pokemon: Una nueva oportunidad
by Srblack28
Summary: Luego de fallar en la captura de ultra-necrozma en la región de alola, giovanni lider del equipo rocket con rabia hacia los que fallaron en aquella misión,este al ver quienes eran pues resultaron ser jessie y james decide poner un fin a esto para que no vuelva a pasar.Ya que luego de mucho tiempo ese inútil trió solo pone en ridículo el nombre de su organización.
1. Chapter 0: Reinicio

**Capitulo 0: Reinicio**

 **Región de kanto- Base del equipo Rocket - Varios meses después del final de alola**

-James integrante del equipo rocket de la región de kanto, se encontraba tirado en el suelo junto a sus pokemon y amigos, heridos desangrándose por las constantes luchas de los últimos días por aquella traición de su líder giovanni contra su grupo por ya no serles de utilidad por ser basura según el...

\- Después de lo sucedido en alola, el líder del equipo rocket no les tenia en especial estima por no haber cumplido ninguno de sus planes cuando estuvo apunto de controlar el poder de ultra necrozma ,así que decidió ponerle fin al asunto ,eliminado aquel equipo que tantos problemas le daban.

\- Giovanni acercándose lentamente agarro a jessie mientras rápidamente james intentaba detenerlo pero junto a giovanni su poderoso rhydon había golpeado con su cuerpo aquel pecho del peli-morado.

-Este salio disparado contra la pared, con un terrible hueco en su pecho mientras la sangre salia a montones, james miraba con terror como giovanni sostenía a la pelirroja mientras en menos de un segundo aquella chica había sido asesinada por dos de los miembros del team rocket.

\- El con todo el enojo y furia que sentía al ver a su mejor amiga morir de esa manera ,rápidamente se lanzo con toda las fuerzas que le quedaban y dar un fuerte puñetazo al líder del team rocket mientras los ojos de james brillaban de un fuerte color azul.

\- El líder del team rocket sintió como su mandíbula se quebraba y en segundos empezar a ver a james con rabia, lo veía tirado en el suelo con una cara de furia y sus ojos aun brillando de azul, los demás miembros del team rocket habían corrido a la posición de su líder, mientras este se levantaba con una pistola en su mano derecha.

\- Lleno de furia disparo al pelilila mientras con una ultima sonrisa se despedía de sus pokemon, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un horrible dolor y luego nada...

\- Oscuro tan oscuro para luego en cuestión de unos instantes todo aquella oscuridad desaparecía, para luego ver una gran plataforma de cristal y todo el ambiente tenia un gran color dorado.

\- James vio como aquel camino de cristal lo guiaba a otro lugar, pues cada vez que avanzaba por la plataforma se alargaba enfrente suya, el chico caminaba por alguna razón le decía que siguiera ese camino.

\- En cuestión de minutos el camino se acababa para enfrente de el aparecer en un resplandor blanco un pokemon que había visto al menos una vez... Arceus... El dios pokemon creador del todo.

\- La presencia del pokemon divino asombraba al pelilila el cual simplemente se quedo quieto viendo al ex-miembro del team rocket, al ver que el pelilila no le temía este empezó hablar.

 **Arceus: sabes quien soy james?...**

James: Eres arceus... el pokemon dios...

 **Arceus: En efecto... sabes que ha pasado contigo no?**

James: Estoy muerto, cierto?...

 **Arceus: así es... lamentablemente has dejado el mundo de los vivos, cuando al fin tu verdadera flama había surgido.**

James: Verdadera flama...?

 **Arceus: Puede que me creas o no me creas pero eres un guerrero del aura, james...**

James: Soy un guerrero del aura?!... pero como se supone que el bobo de ash ketchum lo era incluso vi como utilizo el aura con ese extraño lucario...

 **Arceus: Al parecer unos miembro de tu familia fueron de los últimos guerreros del aura junto a integrantes de la familia del joven ketchum.**

James: Vaya eso no era algo que me imaginaba... dime arceus porque estoy aquí? no se supone que debería estar en el infierno? o acaso en el paraíso? aunque no creo después de todo soy una persona mala...

 **Arceus: No james... eres una persona de corazón puro... lastimosamente has tenido errores por aquellos problemas con tus padres, te has unido al team rocket por la necesidad de tener amigos, eres alguien humilde a pesar de tu riqueza... y tu amor por los pokemon y personas te hacen ser alguien bueno...**

James: Arceus... dime entonces porque estoy aquí...

 **Arceus: Necesito hablar contigo pero antes quiero que mires que ha pasado luego de tu muerte...**

\- Enfrente de james una pantalla de luz apareció para mostrar lo sucedido luego de su muerte...

\- Luego de la muerte de james, giovanni puso en plan el ataque a kanto donde ash junto a los lideres de gimnasio lucharon contra el malvado lider del equipo rocket.

-Lastimosamente giovanni tenia un montón de planes , los cuales utilizo en el combate y se armo victorioso en contra de ash ketchum, james no podía creer que aquel "bobo" haya sido derrotado fácilmente... por su líder... si bien era obvio que giovanni era un completo entrenador pero le molestaba que haya ganado.

\- El pelilila miro como aquel líder del equipo rocket se hizo con el control de todo kanto y la región vecina jhoto...

\- Aquel pelilila empezó a llorar puesto a que notaba como su ex jefe, empezaba a lastimar ala gente y a los pokemon por igual... esto fue visto por el pokemon dios el cual sabia bien del corazón puro del pelilila , incluso cuando bajo a la tierra una vez mas el pudo sentir aquella aura de cariño que sentía en ash pero de una forma mas fuerte .

\- El dios pokemon borro aquella pantalla para luego ver como el pelilila se arrodillaba frente al dios pokemon.

James: por favor... arceus déjame arreglar las cosas no puedo soportar esto... jessie mis amigos todo lo que hice estuvo mal , aunque sabia dentro de mi que entrar a esta organización estuvo mal pero por favor déjame remediar todo...

-El pokemon dios sonrió para luego acercarse al pelilila y empezar a reir.

 **Arceus: de eso era lo que quería hablar, te daré una nueva oportunidad de remediar todo , de volverte fuerte, de cumplir tus sueños de tener esperanza... de darles esperanza y sacarlos del mal camino...**

-De la nada 4 imágenes aparecieron en las cuales mostraban a una mujer a cual ya conocía y otras 2 mujeres y 2 hombres... los cuales james había reconocido a la perfección.

 **Arceus: sabes quienes son o me equivoco...?**

James: jessie,bashou... cassidy ... butch ... buson pero por que ...?

 **Arceus: a excepción de tu compañera jessie los otros 4 fueron de los grupos de niños secuestrados de las distintas regiones entre ellas jhoto, hoen, sinnoh y teselia , su libertad fue quitada al igual que su infancia por aquel hombre al que llamabas líder.**

James: te prometo que los salvare los sacare del mal camino arceus!

 **Arceus: se que lo harás pero antes... tengo a varios amigos tuyo que quieren verte**

James: eh quienes?

\- En cuestión de segundos un gran resplandor invadió todo el paisaje dorado para aparecer varios pokemon sus pokemon!

James: chicos son ustedes me alegro de verlos

 **Arceus: cada uno de ellos quería verte ver a su preciado entrenador, sabes james tu has hecho un vinculo muy grande con cada uno de ellos y es hora que vuelvas a empezar junto a ellos.**

James: junto a ellos? a que te refieres?

 **Arceus: te mandare a de regreso al pasado justamente a la época donde aun eres un niño de de 9 años luego de eso tendrás que comenzara tu aventura a los 10 años por ello tus amigos pokemon quieren ir contigo.**

James: chicos eso es verdad?

\- Los pokemon de james dieron un rugido como respuesta mientras arceus veía la determinación de los pokemon para ir con james.

\- De repente el cuerpo de todos empezó a brillar para volver a su primera forma evolutiva james miro esto para luego el mismo volver a ser un niño pero con todos sus recuerdos.

\- James se acerco a sus pokemon con los cuales habia pasado muchas aventuras en su niñes y como miembros del team rocket el vio desde un :Growlithe , Bellsprout , Inkay, mareanie,yamask,carnivine,chimeco,mimejr,foongus,cacnea,koofing,aron,ralts , honedge,pidgey, y poplio.

 _ **Nota: Agregue algunos pokemon como honedge pidgey y aron,poplio puesto a que por la familia de james como es millonaria al menos una vez los han de a ver tenido y este a de ver jugado con ellos.**_

James:Muchas gracias por seguirme aunque muchos de ustedes dejaron de ser mis pokemon el día que me fui de casa les agradezco eternamente su afecto amigos.

\- Todos empezaron a rugir en sentido de la palabra de james de una manera enojada como si le estuvieran reprochando el por que no los llevo con el.

James: hubieran querido ir conmigo... ya veo fui un tonto en dejarlos no es así growlithe?

-El pokemon asintió para luego saltar encima de el tumbándolo y lamerle el rostro.

James: tranquilo me haces cosquillas amigo jaja ya no me iré desde ahora todos seremos una familia y juntos lograremos nuestro objetivo nosotros venceremos al team rocket.

 **Arceus: bien es momento de irse james... mucha suerte el destino del mundo pokemon esta en tus manos.**

\- De la nada un flash envolvió a todos para luego aparecer en la lejana región de hoen justamente en la mansión de los abuelos de james.

\- El chico pelilila junto a todos los pokemon veían en donde se encontraban lo cual lleno de emoción a todos al ver aquella gran mansión y un extenso terreno.

James: volvimos de verdad estamos de vuelta en el pasado amigos! pero donde estoy...

\- Mientras tanto dentro de la mansión , los abuelos de james se encontraban haciendo la comida mientras el padre de james se encontraba conversando con su padre de manera amena.

\- Pero al ver un gran resplandor justo donde su hijo jugaba con los pokemon empezaron a asustarse y salieron a ver que era lo que había pasado.

\- Asombrados miraron como un montón de pokemon rodeaban a james ,este rápidamente se levanto al ver a sus abuelos y padres.

\- Los pokemon se pusieron detrás de james para este simplemente mirar a sus papas con una sonrisa al igual que a sus abuelos.

James: mucho tiempo sin verlos... los extrañe.

\- El pelilila corrió abrazar a sus padres para ellos por alguna razón sentir un terrible dolor en su corazón, aquella coraza que habían formado por su riqueza se había roto, para que ellos pudieran sentir una agradable sonrisa.

\- Los abuelos asombrados de la escena simplemente sonrieron al ver a su familia siendo felices.

Papa de james: dime james que paso porque de repente el abrazo?

Mama de james: si a que te refieres ? con que nos habías extrañado pequeño?

James: es que antes tenia miedo de ustedes , por que no podía estar con ustedes... pero ahora siento que podemos estar juntos.

\- Los padres se sorprendieron por lo dicho y ambos abrazaron a su hijo con lagrimas mientras decían que todo iba a cambiar en ahora en adelante, pues pequeños flashback sobre el futuro de donde provenía james aparecieron , y el como murió a manos de giovanni, ellos no sabían si esto era real o no pero en su corazón tenían bastante dolor por ver esa terrible escena.

\- El responsable de esto era chimeco el cual con su poder psíquico transmitió parte de los recuerdos de james para que todo cambiara de ahora en adelante.

\- Pero al ver los pokemon se hicieron una pregunta de donde salieron? pues había pokemon de muchas regiones.

Papa: dime james? y ellos son tus amigos?

James: claro que si papa! todos ellos son mis fieles amigos los conocí en el bosque cerca de casa... y quería preguntar pueden quedarse con nosotros.

Papa: claro hijo, entonces me imagino que saldrás de aventuras con ellos?

James: así es , mi deseo es ser un entrenador de gran nivel y ser campeón de la región de kanto

Mama: vaya ese un sueño digno de un integrante de nuestra familia entonces hijo te apoyamos en lo que desees

James: bien entonces... a los 10 años déjenme salir en busca de las medallas.

Papa: si así lo deseas adelante nosotros te apoyaremos.

James: gracias! enserio muchas gracias! oyeron eso chicos iremos de aventuras por kanto en unos años...

Papa: ahora regresemos dentro tus abuelos hicieron la comida

James:genial!

\- Así james junto a sus pokemon entraron dentro de la casa y para luego ver como sus padres se quedaban en la puerta viéndolo junto a ellos sus abuelos, este simplemente fue a la sala de estar con sus amigos.

Abuelo: dime hijo estas feliz cierto? puedo ver que por arte de magia sus emociones y tu corazón volvió a ser el de antes.

Papa:eres listo papa... pero si tienes razón al parecer el destino nos dio una segunda oportunidad...

Abuela: eso que significa...?

Papa: no lose..

\- Dijo mientras miraba a su hijo jugar con los pokemon-

\- Así la familia de james empezó a caminar rumbo a la cocina para servir los platos de comida , mientras james sacaba unos platos con comida pokemon de alto costo.

\- cada plato de comida hacia agua en la boca de los pokemon los cuales empezaron a comer con gran emoción al igual que james, este miraba con cariño a ellos para luego en un segundo pensar en jessie y este se preguntaba si podía salvarla esta vez, al igual que aquellos compañeros que tuvo en el internado del equipo rocket , que si bien el sabia que no eran malos en el fondo, pero ahora el podría dejarlos libres de las garras del equipo rocket .

\- Esta vez no pasaría por ese futuro que vivió ,esta vez podría solucionar todo lo malo que cometió erróneamente, esta vez detendría a giovanni con sus propias manos.

 **-Fin del capitulo 0-**


	2. Capitulo 1: Apunto de Rumika!

**Capitulo 1: Apunto de... Rumika!**

 **\- Región de kanto - Mansión Anderson - 10 de Noviembre 1997 - 10 Am- ciudad verde**

 _ **Nota: Tome en cuenta el año 1997 que fue el año donde pokemon rojo y verde salieron al mercado como la niñes de james. El apellido anderson se lo di a los padres de james puesto a que en la serie en ningún momento nos dan el apellido , y al ver que el nombre de james es ingles decidí buscar apellidos ingleses los cuales se me hizo bueno dar el apellido de anderson.**_

 _\- Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que el peli-lila había vuelto al pasado, durante todos esos días había entrenado a sus pokemon como a su cuerpo si quería llegar a ser mejor que antes tenia que entrarse al igual que sus pokemon, los cuales al igual que james estaban emocionados de emprender un viaje pokemon._

 _\- Aunque algo había interrumpido el pensamiento de james, si bien la liga se celebra al finalizar el año , el tenia que salir cuando cumpliera 10 años pero tenia que obtener su licencia como entrenador para poder participar en la liga y para ello necesitaba ir a pueblo paleta a con el profesor oak... sus pensamientos comían su cabeza y gracias a eso no se dio cuenta del ataque de picotazo venenoso de meranie._

 _\- El peli-lila recibió el ataque con algo de dolor para luego ver a una meranie preocupada por su entrenador, el pelilia simplemente la miro para luego reír y decirle que se había vuelto fuerte._

 _\- De la emoción la pokemon veneno se avalanzo envenenándolo como de costumbre dejándolo de piel morada y bastante débil pero gracias a chimecho y su ataque de campana cura puro recuperarse del envenenamiento._

 _\- El peli lila simplemente se levanto para luego acariciar a ambos pokemon y de un gracias ambos asintieron felices._

James: amigos tengo algo que decirles, luego de estos meses me he dado cuenta que estamos dando el máximo para ser mejores y eso es bueno, pero necesitamos hablar... acerca del próximo año.

 _\- todos los pokemon dejaron de entrenar para luego acercarse a james para escuchar con gran atención._

James: el próximo año empezaremos nuestro viaje en esta región, gracias a mi padre a empezado a invertir en la tecnología en kanto , y hemos fundado una empresa tecnológica en la region la cual gracias al apoyo de las empresas de mi padre y el apoyo de bill hemos logrado el todo en uno.

 _\- los pokemon ponían una cara confusa para luego james simplemente reir._

James: se que les suena raro pero gracias a esto los podre llevar conmigo en el viaje y no solo a 6 como deberia de ser.

 _\- esto asombro a los pokemon de james los cuales empezarona saltar de la emocion._

James: si es grandioso chicos, ahora les mostrare.

 _\- james entro a la sala de estar para luego sacar una especie de tablet y en ella se podía ver como al conectar un adaptador de dicha pieza podías colocar la pokeball mientras en el menú se podía ver, desde el lugar donde los pokemon se transportan,y la información personal del usuario así como aplicaciones de entretenimiento y comunicación de la región de kalos y hoen._

 _ **nota: si se preguntan, esta tablet digamos lo de esta manera... es un dispositivo como el de pokemon go o pokemon lets go pikachu en el cual los pokemon no necesitan ir al pc, si no mas bien están guardados en algún lugar y tu siempre puedes sacarlos o intercambiarlos en tu equipo definido.**_

 _\- los pokemon al ver dicho aparato se asombraron mucho y estaban fecilices de que su entrenador pensara en llevarlos a todos._

James: gracias a mi padre y sus conexiones le dije sobre esta idea y la empresa de mi padre ha podido hacer varios de ellos , actualmente el me dio uno y por lo cual podre usar en nuestra aventura, y que pensar de los avances que en un futuro puedan lograr, asi que no se preocupen todos iremos de aventuras!

 _\- Los pokemon por la emoción empezaron a correr por todo el lugar dejando muy feliz a james , el cual con una sonrisa se metió a jugar con ellos._

 _\- luego de terminar de jugar, el peli lila fue a darse una ducha no tardo ni 5 minutos y salio de ella, empezó a cambiarse con un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera de manga larga y una chaqueta, esto por el frió que hacia ah ya ser casi diciembre._

 _\- al bajar noto como sus padres estaban en su hogar junto a los mayordomos , su padre platicaba con un señor de entre los 40 a 50 años , de piel blanca y un cabello rojo, su madre al igual platicaba con una mujer de unos 40 o 35 años de piel blanca y cabello castaño , nunca los había visto o al menos eso creía._

James: ahora que los veo bien se me hacen conocidos de algún lado... bueno no importa creo que debo presentarme , y luego de eso creo que iré con mis pokemon a darles algo de comer, después del descanso es bueno la comida.

- _el chico caminando se acerco a la posición de sus padres , estos al verlo sonrieron para luego cambiar el tema del que hablaban._

 _ **nota: los padres de james no tienen nombre en la serie por lo cual al igual que su apellido les daré uno al igual que los apellidos de la pareja.**_

Norah(Mama de james): oh!,Hola james , como te fue en el entrenamiento?

Marshall(Papa de james): que bueno verte hijo te fue bien en el entrenamiento? ,acércate quiero presentarte a unas personas.

 _\- james haciendo caso se acerco para luego contestar la pregunta de sus padres._

james: papa, mama , me fue bien hemos podido mejorar día tras día, creo que estamos listos y un gusto, señor , señora mi nombre es james anderson.

Roman: un gusto chico, mi nombre es roman jackson y ella es mi esposa yumika

yumika: un gusto chico dime entrenamientos? que clase de entrenamientos?

Norah: mi james tiene planeado participar en la liga el próximo año y ha estado entrenando desde enero de este año.

James: no solo pienso participar pienso ganarla.

Roman: vaya eso es bastante grande chico , de verdad crees ganar a aquellos que ganen las 8 medallas?

James: se que puedo ganar todo esta en la fe y confianza a mis amigos

Roman: no cabe dura eres igual de terco que tu padre jajaja, pero si tu dices que podras entonces eso quiero verlo chico

James: lo vera señor roman

Marshall: ahora que se presentaron , me gustaría decirte la razón del porque están aquí james... veras

Norah: ellos son amigos de toda la vida y resulta que tienen una hija de tu misma edad y nos gustaría presentártela.

Marshall: no quiero decir que sea obligatorio ni que sean amigos solo conocerla...?

 _\- Aquellas palabras llegaron como un balde de agua fría al peli-lila, el recordaba aquella presentación pero era menos amigable... este día... era el día donde conocería a rumika aquella chica por la que había huido de casa..._

 _\- Un escalofría recorrió la espalda de james cosa que dejo pensando a quienes veían la escena y incluso los mayordomos y las sirvientas veían esto con duda el señorita james jamas tenia ese tipo de actitud , luego de unos instante pensando james acepto._

James: esta bien? donde esta ella?

yumika: rumika ha de estar en la parte de fuera acompáñame james , a esa niña le vendría bien unos amigos...

James: adelante...

 _-Mientras caminaban james y yumika, el señor roman miraba a los padres de james los cuales portaban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esto dejo algo nervioso al pelirojo._

Roman: porque sonríen así... es extraño que dos adultos como ustedes sonrían de esa manera!

Marshall: vamos roman somos amigos desde niños sabes porque ando feliz siempre quisimos que nuestros hijos se hicieran amigos lo olvidas justo como lo fuimos nosotros en la niñes.

Roman: lo se aun asi es un poco raro aquel cambio de actitud que tuvieron comensando el año... incluso pensaron en casarlos a corta edad a ambos niños, que les hizo cambiar de actitud que paso en hoen?

Marshall: sinceramente no sabria decirte...

Norah: ni yo, solo puedo decir que las imagenes que vimos de un futuro erroneo hizo preocuparme mucho por la vida de mi hijo.

Roman: eso es extraño pero aun asi , la idea que tu hijo te dio acerca de aquella tecnologia es sorprendente , ahora que la tienes patentada son los primeros en sacar aquel dispostivo mejorado de las tipicas computadoras pokemon... como dijiste que se llamaba...

Marshall:El PokeOne , sinceramente es un dispositivo de alta tecnología capaz de transportar pokemon desde una tableta con un adaptador especial que se conecta vía usb, teniendo un dispositivo con el sistema operativo OSKiri lo hace un herramienta para cualquier entrenador en su viaje por la region de kanto,esta sincronizado incluso con la pokedex de los entrenadores mostrando información y recomendaciones acerca del entrenamiento o puntos fuertes de los pokemon, como sus debilidades y fortalezas , tenemos expertos que con ayuda del profesor oak crearon dicha aplicación.

Roman: me sorprende aquella idea que tuvo james es una revolución tecnológica primera en su tipo, invertir en la tecnología para entrenadores pokemon una idea un tanto loca en esta época, pero por alguna razón esto es algo que cualquier entrenador querría en sus manos.

Marshall: Poder transportar a cualquier pokemon donde quiera que estés mientras tengas conexión... sin la necesidad de ir a un centro pokemon... es algo increíble, nunca pensé en invertir en la tecnologia pero ahora no me arrepiento.

Roman: porque?

Marshall: en hoen, las empresas devon están trabajando en dispositivos de alta gama, elevando su poder tecnológico, al igual que en la región de kalos, kanto se esta quedando atrás y nuestro nivel tecnológico lo hace ver débil.

Roman: que?

Marshall: me ha tocado oír comentarios acerca de kanto sobre que es una región tercermundista , por ello he decidió invertir en la tecnología, y james tiene unas ideas muy buenas para el futuro.

Roman: Sabes haces querer que te apoye y invierta contigo amigo... esta bien entro a tu industria, seré un inversionista en tu empresa marshall.

Marshall: es un placer amigo...

 _-Ambos hombres se dieron la mano para luego sonreir y darse un abrazo, mientras toda esa platica pasaba ... con yumika y james ambos caminaban hasta la parte de la salida de la mansión para ver a una niña de cabellos rojizos con toques violetas, el la recordaba ella era rumika, tan similar a musashi._

 _\- Aquella niña volteo al oír los pasos, iba vestida con una falda de color rosa junto a una blusa y un sueter que aunque se veia costosa combinaba pues era de color negro con franjas blancas resaltando el color rosa de la falda, su cabello largo rojo con toques violetas y sus ojos color verde._

James(mente): esto es tan extraño... mi presentación con rumika fue ala fuerza incluso teníamos que usar ropa de adulto y trajes... pero ahora teniendo decisión incluso los padres de ella son menos estrictos... que demonios esta pasando...

 _\- James no tenia forma de hablar simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca así que simplemente se quedo callado esperando que ella diera el primer paso... rumika hablo dando una sonrisa confiada._

rumika: A si que tu debes ser james ? , mis padres me hablaron muchas cosas de ti , un gusto mi nombre es rumika , rumika jackson

James: Un gusto rumika, el mio es james anderson es un gusto conocerte.

yumika: bien chicos los dejo , james ella esta a tu cuidado,volveré a dentro con tus padres james.

James: adelante señora yumika...

 _\- Luego de esto la mujer castaña caminaba por la entrada hasta llegar dentro de la casa dejando a ambos chicos en aquel enorme patio, ambos se miraban el uno al otro._

James: asi que dime rumika , me podrías contar algo sobre ti?

Rumika: sobre mi... esta bien pero no se que podría contarte...

 _\- la niña comentaba con un cierto grado de confusión pues para ella no era común hablar con alguien mas aparte de sus padres y los mayordomos._

James: no se tal vez , sueños que has tenido , tienes alguna meta, amigos, tus gustos...? mira te daré un ejemplo

 _\- James hacia una de sus típicas poses como cuando estaba con musashi y meowth , y quien sabe de donde el chico sacaba una pluma en forma de rosa roja para colocarla en una posición un poco ortodoxa._

James: yo soy james , mi meta es ser un entrenador de elite en los combates pokemon, y me gustaría ser de los entrenadores mas fuertes y ganar la liga de kanto incluido el alto mando!

 _\- hizo una pausa para luego aun mas animado hablar con un gran nivel de determinación._

James: pero hay algo que motiva mas y es ser mas fuerte para proteger amis amigos , y no dejar que nadie ni nada se interponga en mi camino, sin importar que tenga que entrenar todos los dias desde la mañana hasta la tarde.

 _Nota: La actitud de jessiebelle/Rumika me tome la libertad de cambiarla digamos, en la historia original ella si que es buena pero el dinero como a mucha gente cambia a las personas al igual que el ego de haber sido educada de una cierta manera a sus padres, la primera vez que conoce a rumika eran mas pequeños y si bien ella no era mala, luego se nos muestra alos 11 o 10 años distinta respecto a forma de ser._

 _\- la peliroja se quedaba callada mientras miraba con ojos soñadores aquella actitud de james mientras ella simplemente tomo algo de animo._

Rumika: mi nombre es rumika... tengo 9 años y próximamente cumpliré 10, mi meta no lo había pensado pero siempre eh querido ser modelo... mi madre me contaba que en kalos existen las llamadas actrices pokemon , son personas dedicas a ser vídeos con sus pokemon a nivel artístico de música y baile , es algo muy lindo de ver y en unova la modelo camile la mas joven de las modelos con solo 12 años ha empezado modelar ropa juvenil es grandiosa.

 _\- el peli-lila miro a la peliroja con una sonrisa al parecer esta rumika era distinta al de su tiempo... tal vez solo tal vez los cambios de sus padres y los acontecimientos de este ultimo año haya alterado algo..._

james: entonces te apoyare a que lo logres tendrás a tu fan numero 1 aqui jaja

 _\- aquellas palabras habían hecho mover el corazón de la niña la cual estaba emocionada por lo dicho._

rumika: dime james que harás para lograr tu sueño?

james: empezare mi viaje en enero del próximo año, la liga pokemon da un tiempo d meses para conseguir las medallas ese sera mi primer paso.

rumika: eso es grandioso yo aun no se como dar mi primer paso

james: tranquila estoy seguro que llegaras a ser una gran modelo y artista solo necesitas concentrarse a futuro y conocer el mundo!

Rumika: conocer el mundo... eso es !, james llévame contigo!

james: eh...!?

 _\- el peli lila empezó a dar un grito enorme por la sorpresa, rumika estaba emocionada pues había pensado que se había ofrecido a que saliera con ella._

James: espera... como que ir conmigo?

rumika: si voy contigo es probable que conozca el mundo no, tu sueño me permitira ami ser una artista con experiencia, necesito conocer todo asi como tu dijiste.

james: eso es cierto pero...

rumika: si me vuelvo entrenadora y te acompaño podría conocer mas y tal vez con eso pueda dedicarme a ser actriz participar en los concursos pokemon que hay kanto tal ves pueda darme experiencia.

james: eso bueno...

rumika: vamos james por favor..

james: esta bien...

 _\- el pelilila estaba nervioso , al parecer rumika seguía conservando esa actitud de control bastante grande, pero ... el hecho que tener un acompañante lo hacia sentir feliz._

James(mente): así que eso sentía el bobo de ash con sus compañeros de aventura, ya veo...

james: entonces! , si iras conmigo necesitas avisarle a tus padres y estar preparada, salir de aventuras no es fácil.

rumika: eso lose, pero ahora que tengo un sueño me gustaría seguirlo!.

 _\- aquella peliroja sonrió de una manera risueña, aquella sonrisa era la misma que hacia musashi cuando sus ideas resultaban, james al verla simplemente se quedo en silencio para luego sonreír._

james: antes que eso creo que seria bueno presentarte amis amigos , no lo crees.

rumika: amigos?

james: si mis pokemon

rumika: eh, pero aun no eres entrenador

james: puede que no lo sea, pero ellos quisieron estar conmigo, y yo agradezco esto ellos seran mi apoyo en mi viaje por toda kanto.

rumika: entonces que esperamos a conocerlos, sabes yo también tengo un pokemon conmigo su nombre es odie mi querido pokemon es un odish bastante amable.

james: enserio podria verlo?

rumika: claro pero primero deberiamos ir con todos tus amigos , talves ellos se llevarian bien entre ellos, despues de todo seremos compañeros de viaje james.

james: tienes razon andando! , veras que te agradaran jaja

james(mente): espero... y esto no sea un problema al futuro, pero si puedo hacer que rumika sea mejor persona... seria fantástico, tal vez no , de seguro arceus me mando hasta esta época a cambiar mi vida, sin duda es un dios piadoso.

 _\- luego de unos minutos en los que james y rumika caminaron hacia el patio de los pokemon donde rumika abria los ojos de la gran impresion de ver a tantos pokemon de distintas regiones._

rumika: vaya! no puedo creerlo que tengas tantos pokemon james, como es que has tenido tantos?

james: son amigos que he encontrado y algunos son crías de los pokemon de mis abuelos... en el pasado mi abuelo era un entrenador pokemon bastante fuerte de la región de hoen, y mi abuela al igual que el era entrenadora, cuando se casaron varios de sus pokemon les dieron la libertad de buscar pareja, entre ellos aron , pidgey , popplio,rals y honedge , mis abuelos son bastante fuertes en su juventud.

rumika: solo conozco algunos, de que region es este pokemon...

 _\- dijo la peliroja sosteniendo a inkai con una sonrisa._

james: el es inkai un pokemon de la region de kalos...

rumika: ya veo papa nunca me enseño los pokemon de kalos solo algunos

James: bien antes que nada, amigos ella es rumika, sera nuestra acompañante en nuestro viaje por kanto así que espero que se lleven bien con ella,vale.

rumika: mucho gusto, quisiera presentarles a mi compañero, sal odie!

 _\- la pelirroja lanzaba una pokeball al aire para de ella salir un odish el cual lucia bastante feliz de ver a rumika, al ver la gran cantidad de pokemon este empezó a jugar con ellos._

james: los odish son pokemon bastante fuertes si se entrenan bien, con ambas formas evolutiva puede ser un gran pokemon.

rumika: lose mi padre dijo que su vileplume era muy poderoso

james: asi que debo imaginar que es una cría del vileplume de tu padre

rumika: no el llego a la mansión de papa desde el bosque cercano estaba lastimado y decidi cuidarlo.

james: ya veo..

rumika: bien ahora nos toca a nosotros.

james: nos toca?

rumika: si jugar! vamos a jugar james!

james: eh!

rumika: tu las traes jaja alcánzame si puedes!

james: eso es trampa!

 _\- asi james y rumika siguieron jugando hasta que se hizo de noche, ambos niños estaban muy cansados y los pokemon de ambos se divirtieron bastante, ambos se encontraban acostados en el suelo viendo las estrellas._

rumika: sabes ... si esto es divertido no quiero pensar en lo divertido que sera nuestro viaje

james: je tienes razón

rumika: estoy feliz.

james: de que rumika?

rumika: de haberte conocido tonto

james: vaya eso me hace ponerme rojo

rumika: jaja eres muy lindo james

james: sabes tenia miedo de que fueras distinta...

rumika: eh distinta?

james: cuando te vi no pensé que fueras así como eres , pensé que eras diferente a tu persona pero vi que eres muy divertida

rumika: lo mismo digo, sabes mi papa y mama nunca estaban conmigo, pero desde que tus padres empezaron a hablar mas con ellos un sentimiento de felicidad llego a nuestro ahogar, al parecer mi papa y mama necesitaban de nuevo a sus amigos...

james: ya veo... creo que puedo decir lo mismo.

rumika: eh?

james: al parecer creo que tenia miedo que fueras mandona como muchos niños ricos jajaja pero eres muy buena persona

rumika: eh eso duele... pero si no se a lo mejor en algún otro momento pude haber terminado como esos niños... bien ahora no importa porque ahora tengo un sueño! y todo gracias a ti

james: el sueño lo tenias tu y lo decidiste tu, yo solo di ánimos jaja

rumika: de todas formas eres grandioso

james: lo mismo digo.

 _-ambos chicos se sonreían mientras a la distancia los padres de ambos veían la escena con una sonrisa._

marshall: veo que james y rumika se están llevando bien jaja

roman: estoy feliz... me alegro que mi hija pueda tener un amigo...

marshall: si lo mismo puedo decir de james

roman: por lo que veo seria una buena idea que fueran de viajes juntos por la region, asi como fuimos nosotros no lo crees?

marshall: lo mismo había pensado jaja , esta en ellos el querer

roman: bien de todas formas creo que lo mejor seria despedirnos, yumika y yo tenemos un largo camino que partirá ciudad azulona.

marshall: entiendo creo que es hora de despedirnos, estaremos en contacto cierto?

roman: así es ... no mas distancias vale hermano?

marshall: si hermano... fue un gusto volver a verte

roman: lo mismo digo espero que como socio de tu empresa el exito llegue

marshall: llegara ahora lo mas importante es disfrutar nuestra vida

roman: asi es despues de todo somos los mejores amigos.

marshall: lo mismo digo.

 **8:30 pm - afueras de la mansion - ciudad verde**

 _\- habian pasado varios minutos ya desde que todos se despidieron, james habia hablado con los padres de rumika acerca del viaje por kanto, por lo cual ambos lo permitieron, no sin antes ambos recomendar que lo primero era ir con el profesor oak para que rumika y james recibieran la pokedex y la licencia como entrenadores pues esa era la forma para conseguirla en kanto luego de realziar un examen de su parte, por lo cual ambos niños aceptaron._

 _\- ahora el pelilila estaba dando la cena a sus pokemon mientras los recuerdos del equipo rocket llegaban a su mente._

james(mente): musashi... meowth no todos los niños que calleron en las manos del team rocket... esta vez todo sera diferente... los salvare amigos.

 **\- Meses mas tarde - 1 de enero de 1998 - 7 am - región de kanto - mansión anderson**

 _\- un chico de cabellos lila se encontraba colocando todo en orden, guardando su cambio de ropa y algunas medicinas para el y sus pokemon, algunas pokeball, alimentos y objetos útiles para su viaje._

 _\- su ropa era un pantalón de mezclilla , junto a una camisa de manga larga y un chaleco abierto, portaba un listón amarrando su cabello en una cola de caballo._

 _\- en su pantalón una especie de estuche con una tableta en el con el logo de la compañía tecnológica de los padres de james, era un logo de un color violeta que portaba el símbolo de una pokeball y una especie de codigo en binario, este era el proyecto mas ambicioso de toda la región, el all for one de los dispositivos tecnologicos para entrenadores._

 _\- mientras que en su cinturón portaba un porta pokeball con espacio para 6 pokemon, mientras que en la tableta mostraba a cada uno de los pokemon de este con mensaje de disponible._

james: vaya es increíble mi padre y los científicos hayan podido hacer semejante creación, en mi equipo actual solo tengo a growlithe pero en la pantalla puedo llamar a cualquiera de los demás solo con un tap en equipo puedo transferirlo a mi posición por medio de este adaptador que funciona como transportador pokemon.

marshall: al parecer sigues impresionado por la creación de mis científicos no es así james

james: papa , es sorprendente lo que has hecho junto a todo el equipo

marshall: la idea te lo debemos a ti, aquella información y ideas fueron clave para poder crearlo, eres un genio hijo incluso bill esta sorprendido.

james: bill, el niño genio que creo el transmisor de envíos pokemon... solo es 6 años mayor que yo y es un genio, no hace mas de 4 años que creo dicho sistema es realmente un genio

marshall: si ese chico cuando le conté acerca de la idea , emocionado quiso participar así que aquí lo tienes este es el esfuerzo de nuestra compañía.

james: bien , papa creo que tengo que irme, al parecer rumika se encuentra esperándome , no puedo seguir haciéndola esperar.

marshall: te deseo éxito james, habla cuando tengas que hablar tus padres aqui estamos para lo que ocupes, me gustaría saber tus avances y preocupaciones.

james: gracias papa.

 _\- el pelilila de 10 años abrazaba a su padre mientras su madre miraba con una sonrisa._

norah: james ten llévate esto.

james: eh un collar?

norah: si , este collar porta dos objetos que me han gustado mucho a lo largo del tiempo , mi semilla milagro, y mi agua mística podrían servirte en un futuro.

james: gracias mama, me retiro nos veremos.

 _\- el peli lila salio de la habitación , bajando por las escaleras viendo a rumika con una sonrisa , mientras esta portaba un atuendo que constaba en una falda con medias largas estas de un color rojo, mientras la blusa que portaba y chaleco qe portaba era un color negro y blanco junto a ello una diadema de color plata._

james: es bueno verte rumika

rumika: lo mismo digo, estas listo.

james: asi es , entonces creo que es momento de partir

rumika: asi es nuestra primera parada sera pasar ciudad verde para llegar a pueblo paleta

james: el momento de nuestra aventura empieza ahora!

 _\- james junto a rumika corrían fuera de la mansión junto a ellos sus pokemon growlithe y odish los acompañaban en el camino hacia ciudad verdad, mientras los mayordomos y los padres del mismo sonreían su partida cada uno esperando que los sueños de su hijo/señorito se hicieran realidad._

James(mente): chicos!,musashi!, este es el inicio para salvarlos, para que seamos felices!...

 **-fin del capitulo 1-**

 _ **Nota: Después de mas de una semana que subí el capitulo 0 , estoy bastante feliz que haya almenos uno que le haya gustado la idea, se que fue algo arriesgado pero sinceramente es uno de los personajes que mas me gusta de pokemon,si tome en cuenta los nombres de jessie y jessiebelle en japones suenan mejor, el siguiente capitulo empezara la aventura , mientras que este capitulo sirvió para explicar un poco de la llegada de rumika a la historia.**_

 _ **dejen sus review un abrazo!**_


	3. Capítulo 2:Profesor Oak y la prueba - 1

**_Nota: muchas gracias a Carlos y ruth por los comentarios de apoyo tanto en Wattpad y fanfiction , esperó y les guste este nuevo capítulo y antes que nada pedir una disculpa por la tardanza del capítulo , las fiestas navideñas y salidas de la ciudad me dejaron un poco sin tiempo._**

 **Capítulo 2: Profesor Oak y la prueba - primera parte**

 **\- Ciudad Verde - 8:30 Am - Centro Pokemon - 01/01/1998**

 _\- Había pasado una hora y 30 minutos desde que el pelilia y la pelirroja llegaron a ciudad verde,a la salida de la mansión fue bastante rápida y el camino a la entrada de ciudad verde no estaba muy lejos, caminando a paso lento y tranquilo ambos chicos conversaban amenamente acerca de lo que les esperaba al conocer al profesor oak, aquel que evaluaría si eran capaces de entrenar pokemon._

 _\- Pues si a james se le había olvidado lo estricto que era todo en esta época, después de todo , los mejores entrenadores de élite salen de kanto si a combate se refiere, y la liga era más estricta con sus entrenadores, pues las competencias entre johto aún siguen aún después de lance fuera el campeón de johto y miembro de la elite 4 ya que aún no había ni un solo entrenador que fuera capaz de pasar de bruno._

 _\- James miraba en su equipo uno de aquellos combates contra lorelei miembra de la elite cuatro de kanto y experta en pokémon de tipo hielo, una rival difícil y más en esta época , que era una joven de solo 17 años con una experiencia en combates increible..._

 _\- no de hecho toda la elite 4 era joven desde bruno hasta lance, agatha también era al menos unos 10 años más joven, si mal no recordaba para que ash saliera de viaje faltaban 10 años..._

 _\- su mente se ponía nerviosa , sabía que la elite 4 antes del viaje de ash era feroz, pero la efectividad del combate y la brutalidad era increíble... sin rendirse dio una sonrisa de emoción al combatir contra una liga asi seguro han de ser muy fuertes._

Rumika: tierra ha james , donde te metiste llevo preguntando si ya te quieres ir pueblo paleta?

James:oh lo siento rumika, estaba pensando en el combate de lorelei , vaya que es fuerte

Rumika: lorelei es una miembro de la elite 4 con solo 17 años es la 4 mas fuerte de la región.

James: tienes razón , aun así es sorprendente , algun dia luchare contra ella y ganaré

Rumika: espero verlo.

 _\- James dio una sonrisa a la pelirroja la cual al igual que el sonrió, ambos miraron el mapa que tenían en la tablet y vieron que pueblo paleta estaba a unos kilómetros al sur de ciudad verde._

Rumika: Pueblo paleta está a varios km a pie tardaremos un poco más de un dia, talvez para mañana al mediodía si acampamos en la tarde o en la noche

James: en realidad podemos llegar en menos tiempo pero si quieres descansar en el camino está bien sabes que puedes decirmelo

Rumika: esta bien , andando si vamos rapido podremos parar a comer jeje vamos a que no me alcanzas!

James: eh espera rumika!

 _\- james y rumika se dirigen a pueblo paleta , la caminata no era nada del otro mundo ya habían avanzado un poco más de 2km y pasaban cerca un pequeño cerro cercano, la chica empezaba a ver a los pokémon salvaje como pidgey y sperrow , algunos ratata que para su gusto no eran tan lindos pero sin importar que la chica disfrutaba de la libertad de no estar encerrado en su casa todo el dia, de verdad le gustaba ver a los pokémon caminando y disfrutando de la vida._

 _\- el peli lila noto algo extraño en el ambiente algunos pokémon salían corriendo y esto no le hacía sentirse agusto, tomó a su fiel amigo growlithe y lo sacó de su pokeball pues sentía que algo los estaba siguiendo, el pokemon entendió la mirada de james y se puso en guardia, rumika que no entendía nada pregunto a james que era lo que pasaba._

rumika: hey james que pasa por que sacas a growlithe de repente

james: algo nos sigue , ten a mano la pokeball de odish

 _\- la pelirroja sacó su pokeball mientras que de un momento a otro un enorme ferrow salio a atacar al ex miembro del team rocket y a la pelirroja_

james: un fearow , en este bosque no deberían de andar estos pokémon son de alto nivel , rumika ve a un árbol rapido, growlithe utiliza ascuas!

 _\- El pokémon de tipo fuego dio un grito de batalla para luego saltar dando un poderoso asquas el cual fue reflectado gracias al movimiento del ala del pokemon volador._

James: con solo fuerza bruta ha superado el ascuas de growlithe , necesito mermar su ataque fisico con solo un ataque de su pico podría dejar fuera de combate a growlithe... ya se! , Growlithe utiliza ascuas a las alas de fearow y luego rugido!

 _El Pokémon de James obedeció para de un momento a otro lanzar aquellas potentes llamas a las alas del Pokémon volador , cuando estás estuvieron apunto de ser detenidas por el Pokémon volador , este fue distraído al oír el potente rugido del Pokémon de tipo fuego._

 _Las llamas impactaron dando por consecuencia que el Pokémon volador cayera al suelo atontado por el impacto pero sin aparente daño…_

James: vámonos rápido no tenemos la fuerza para vencer en este momento.

 _El Pokémon fuego y el pelilia salieron corriendo para tomar en mano a la pelirroja la cual seguía al pelilia sin rechistar._

 _Al cabo de varios minutos ambos chicos pararon de correr para esconderse detrás de un árbol solo para comprobar como el Pokémon volador ya no le seguía._

James: vaya eso estuvo cerca…

Rumika: genial escapamos …estamos a salvó?

James: si fearow ya no nos sigue… pero aún así hay que tener cuidado

Rumika: quién diría que nuestra primera ruta y ya tendríamos problemas aún así fue divertido

James: creo que el concepto de diversión para ti es un poco ortodoxo … aún así es raro que un Pokémon como fearow habite en la ruta 1…

Rumika: aquel te refieres?

James: mira… cerca de ciudad verdad , si hay fearow pero estan más cercanos a la meseta añil o monte plateado … no en la ruta 1

Rumika: ya veo , pero como sabes tanto si aún no tenemos la Pokédex?

 _El pelilia vio a la peliroja con una mirada confusa para luego contestar._

James(mente): si supiera que conozco gran parte de esta información debido a mi entrenamiento como integrante del team rocket…

James: estudie parte de kanto y sus Pokémon para el examen y este Pokémon no habitaba en esta zona…

Rumika: vaya estudiaste más que yo … aunque eso no venía en la guía…

James(mente): diablos …

Rumika: pero bueno no importa , seguro es porque tienes que saber de todo si quieres participar en la liga de kanto aun así se que ambos aprobaremos el examen.

James: si jeje… - lo bueno que es un poco despistada es un problema que sepa tanto de Pokémon frente a alguien como ella se supone que somos novatos no..-

Rumika: según el mapa debemos estar a unas horas de pueblo paleta , creo que fearow solo eso persiguió para llegar más rápido…

 _James solo río debido al positivismo de la chica que la acompaña, este rápidamente le sonrió para luego seguir el camino a pueblo paleta._

 ** _Unas horas más tarde ..._**

 _El camino a pueblo paleta fue de lo más tranquilo luego del ataque del Pokémon volador ,James y rumika caminaban tranquilamente admirando la belleza del paisaje , James sabía que en la ruta 1 habitaban Pokémon como pidgey spearrow ratata incluso había la oportunidad de atrapar un Pokémon como weedle o caterpi incluso aún estando lejos del bosque verde._

 _Ambos semi-entradores admiraron desde una colina la distancia que les quedaba pueblo paleta , estaban algunos metros nada más, y como James había dicho , en menos de unas horas eran capaces de llegar , pues la distancia de pueblo paleta a ciudad verde era poca, algunos kilómetros y llegarian._

 _Mirando el reloj de la tableta , aparecía el número 6 y dos 0 acompañándolo con el final de pm, ya eran las 6 de la tarde , era bastante obvio no podrían hacer el examen hoy, pero podrían buscar dónde quedarse cierto o al menos inscribirse._

James: vaya pueblo paleta es bastante tranquilo

Rumika: y es bastante lindo , muy rural

James: es una de los pueblos más tranquilos de todo kanto , sabes rumika , en este pueblo talvez tengamos algunas sorpresas jaja …

 _La chica con mirada confundida se quedaba viendo al pelilia el cual simplemente siguió caminando._

Rumika: a que te refieres James?

James: tal vez podamos aprender muchas cosas de este lugar

Rumika: mmm está bien vayamos rápido al laboratorio del profesor Oak!

James: si , tenemos que registrarnos primero y luego buscar un lugar donde quedarnos.

 _James y rumika empezaron a caminar por el pueblo, ambos disfrutaban de la vista del pueblo se veía bastante pintoresco , por un lado las calles de piedra y tierra acompañados de las estructuras como escuelas y restaurantes se hacían evidentes , las casas cercanas todo tenía su aire único a comparación de ciudad verde que era un poco más industrializado ._

 _El pelilia tomo a la pelirroja la cual miraba la plaza del pueblo con una sonrisa , pues era bastante bonita._

 _James empezó a ver el mapa de la ciudad con ayuda de su tablet , a simple vista los lugares de entrenadores no estaban aquí, solo escuelas y alguno que otro restaurantes como también plazas era lo que se podía observar en el mapa, mientras James notó que estaban a algunos metros del laboratorio._

 _Ambos chicos llegaron rápidamente al laboratorio y el reloj marcaba las 6:30, al tocar la puerta un adulto de cabello negro azabache y un semblante amistoso abría la puerta._

 _James estaba en shock , a simple vista el podía reconocerlo era tan idéntico al bobo solo que más mayor…_

 _El pelinegro miró a ambos chicos con una sonrisa para luego preguntar…_

???: Hola chicos, que necesitan? - el pelinegro miraba a ambos chicos con una sonrisa sincera pero al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta del cansancio de ambos chicos y más de la chica por lo cual esperaba la respuesta de alguno de los dos.

 _El primero en hablar fue James el cual quería explicar su motivo de estar aquí._

James: hola mi nombre es James soy de ciudad verde y ella es rumika , venimos a inscribirnos al examen de este año...

Rumika: vengo de la región de unova y actualmente vivo en kanto,la verdad es que nos gustaría ser entrenadores y tener nuestra licencia

 _El pelinegro sonrió al oír dicha presentación , pero estaba confuso, venir desde ciudad verde la cual era una ciudad la cual podían presentar el examen a manos de las enfermeras joy y con mayor posibilidades de pasar a lugar de venir con el profesor Oak, la inminencia del mundo Pokémon en persona a hacer una examen que podría costarte el inicio como entrenador Pokémon , le daba que pensar._

???: Vaya un gusto chicos mi nombre es red pasen por favor.

James: si - vaya al parecer este hombre es un entrenador pero se parece tanto a Ash… espera dijo red… es el campeón retirado de la región

 _Ambos chicos pasaron dentro del laboratorio , era lo típico que tenía un laboratorio Pokémon , pero a diferencia de esto , también era el hogar del profesor y James recordaba que al pasar el tiempo este lugar no había cambiado en absoluto._

 _El pelilia veía impactado al entrenador frente a él , fácilmente supera los 18 años al parecer tenía entre 23 a 25 años su físico le hacía lucir bastante joven pero su semblante era el de un hombre joven aquellos cabellos negros en forma de pico, su Pokédex que lucía un tanto Antigua y el símbolo de campeón en su placa le hacía parecer un auténtico entrenador de élite._

 _El pelinegro miró a ambos niños para luego este abrir una puerta que guiaba a la zona del laboratorio, en aquel laboratorio un hombre mayor pelo canoso junto a un chico muy similar a Gary Oak y a una niña de 10 años se encontraban viendo a los 3 Pokémon iniciales de la región de kanto._

 _Ambos hombres y la niña volteaban a ver a los recién llegados._

Red: profesor , estos niños quieren hacer el exámen para ser entrenadores.

 _El hombre canoso volteó dando una mirada entre el asombro y la seriedad , la razón era sencilla nadie se atrevía hacer el examen con la inminencia del profesor Oak un experto en el área del mundo Pokémon._

Oak: eso es cierto niños?, Al parecer tienes suerte Nanami y también ustedes chicos, bien les dejare realizar el examen , aunque son un poco difíciles.

James: seguro que lo será pero hemos esperado bastante para ser entrenadores!

Oak: está bien, pero antes me gustaría saber el porqué quieren serlo , a simple vista no es por fama o dinero cierto?.

James: no, mi meta es ser un entrenador de élite llevar a la cima y derrotar a la élite 4 con la ayuda de mis Pokémon.

Rumika: el mío es ser una artista Pokémon , los combates Pokémon no han llamado mucho mi atención , pero hacer ver a las personas la belleza de estos y ser grandes artistas y coordinadores es algo que me gustaría lograr.

Oak: sueños que de igual forma llevan a la fama, pero al final del día no lo hacen por eso, puedo verlos en sus ojos je , al parecer hay buenos candidatos para el examen no es cierto , Red , Blue…

 _El joven parecido a Gary Oak empezó a caminar junto al profesor,red caminó hasta ponerse a lado de este, dando una sonrisa sincera._

Blue: mi nombre es Blue Oak, 18 años ,un Pokédex holder de la región de kanto, soy nieto del profesor y el mayor de la familia un gusto.

Red: ustedes ya saben quién soy después de todo, pero deberíamos presentarnos de mejor manera , mi nombre es Red Ketchum, 18 años , Pokédex holder y ex campeón de la liga Pokémon de kanto y la élite 4.

Oak: es bueno ver que aún después de todo allá chicos que tienen metas grandes, aún así no será fácil y por ello mi prueba será necesaria de dos cosas, un Pokémon inicial del laboratorio y que esté te acepté como entrenadores y segundo , que demuestren lo aprendido en batalla, por ello red y Blue están aquí hoy , dos entrenadores de élite de la región evaluarán su desempeño en los combates que tengo preparados , por favor anoten sus datos en esta hoja.

 _James y rumika junto a la chica pelicastaña que se encontraba con ellos dieron un sí como respuesta al profesor, cada uno colocó sus datos personales al parecer estos se ocupaban para la licencia de entrenador una vez pasarán el exámen, red y Blue observaban a los entrenadores novatos con una sonrisa recordando momentos de su infancia._

Blue: dime red, no te hace parecer viejo todo ésto? , Iniciamos nuestro viaje hace 6 años , y miramos ahora , evaluando novatos jaja… incluso mi madre va a tener otro hijo y tú te has comprometido con Delia y anda embarazada, esa fue la razón por la que dejaste de ser campeón?

Red: somos amigos desde niños cierto , Blue?, Sabes que el equipo rocket está creciendo desde que derrote a Giovanni hace 6 años, y aún así siguió con sus planes adelante, volvió más fuerte que nunca , con alianzas criminales y soy su enemigo, y ser campeón y estar como una figura pública , podría afectar a Delia…

Blue: es cierto que Giovanni de alguna forma es un problema enorme, cuando vencimos al team rocket con 12 años… fue un golpe duro para Giovanni pero se recuperó en johto,en esa región obtuvo poder… un poder que no sabemos cómo fué, su poder y alianza con la mafia y equipos criminales en johto y en la región de hoenn lo hacen un peligro para la región.

Red: aún así tenemos que investigar junto a la policía internacional, evitar que el imperio de la mafia de Giovanni aumento en poder es prioridad para todo kanto.

Blue: tienes razón pero hasta el momento debemos concentrarnos en lo que tenemos enfrente.

Red: entonces que piensas de los chicos? Serán buenos rivales para tu hermana?

Blue: la chica no se ve buena para los combates , je pero el chico estoy seguro que podrá darle batalla a Nanami.

Red: por qué lo dices, aunque la pelirroja tenga un poco de nervios se ve que podrá ser buena entrenadora, pero bueno nuestro trabajo es evaluarlos después de todo.

 _Luego de red y Blue acabar su plática , ambos chicos se habían colocado junto a los iniciales , mientras el profesor traía con sigo las pokeball de los Pokémon iniciales de la región de kanto._

 _James y rumika veían a los 3 Pokémon mientras estos los analizaba detenidamente esperando algún signo de debilidad que les hiciera ver el tipo de personalidad que tenían._

 _El profesor Oak junto a varios de los ayudantes del laboratorio empezaron a colocarse en las sillas de la habitación, los ayudantes portaban una bata blanca de doctor y un pantalón de vestir oscuro , ya sea en hombre o mujer, estos miraban detenidamente la interacción de los pokémon con los 3 chicos en la habitación._

Oak: bien chicos, la primera prueba está en que recibían un inciso de la región como saben , solo aquellos que hacen mi exámen son capaces de obtener un inicial de esta región por lo cual es un Pokémon bastante bueno para un entrenador novato, pero ojo ellos decidirán con quien irán así que pasen al frente y extiendan la mano, si el Pokémon decide ir con ustedes este tocara su mano, entendieron?.

 _James y rumika asintieron con una mirada determinada mientras que la pelicastaña dando un movimiento de cabeza fue suficiente para asentir al profesor, este dió una sonrisa pidiendo que los 3 estiraran el brazo a nivel de los Pokémon sobre la mesa._

 _Los 3 sin rechistar lo hicieron y los Pokémon empezaron a ver fijamente, unos olían a los 3 chicos el más hiperactivo de ellos, un Charmander macho empezaba a dar pequeños gritos y rugidos esperando alguna señal de debilidad de ellos, pero nada todos estaban de una manera calmada y la mirada de la entrenadora pelicastaña por algún motivo le gustaba , este rápidamente se lanzó a los brazos de la pelicastaña._

 _Está lo agarro en ambos brazos agradeciendo que aquel Pokémon anaranjado con el nombre étnico de Charmander, la hubiera escogido el mismo Pokémon que su hermano había obtenido al inicio de su aventura y eso la llenaba de determinación._

 _Una vez ocurrido esto , la pelirroja fue tomada por sorpresa viendo unas burbujas cristalinas y brillosas saliendo de la boca de un squirtle mejor dicho una hembra, la pelirroja se había dado cuenta de eso a simple vista, aquella squirtle intentaba destacar en los movimientos bellos, y al ver el potencial que dicho Pokémon tenía , le aplaudió, a lo cual la Pokémon de tipo agua saltó encima de la pelirroja._

 _En el caso de James, el Pokémon tipo planta sentía algo distinto en él , a diferencia de los otros chicos este era un poco más serio pero amable , pero más allá de lo que se podía notar a simple vista, el Pokémon podía ver dentro de él, dentro de su alma la cual por alguna razón estaba dolida , el Pokémon planta se acercó para luego tomar con sus látigos el rostro del peli lila este miraba al pokémon el cual intentaba descifrar qué era lo que el humano sentía._

 _Como si de misma magia se tratase , una pequeña luz iluminó el lugar donde se encontraba, y en un instante el Pokémon y el humano se encontraban en un lugar blanco._

 _Ambos se sentían confusos de que era lo que pasaba pero algo asombroso ha la pasado, cada uno podía ver un poco de sus recuerdos, desde la diferencia entre este Bulbasaur con los otros, el gusto por las batallas al igual que la valentía que poseía, el pasado y información del pelilia algo difícil de creer para el tipo planta y al parecer esa era la razón por lo cual sentía distinto a ese humano._

 _El Pokémon sin decir una palabra acepto que James fuera su entrenador simplemente dando un pequeño rugido con el nombre del Pokémon._

 ** _Bulbasaur bulba saur…_**

 ** _"Un gusto mi nombre es Bulbasaur"_**

 _Aquella traducción del lenguaje sonó en la mente de James y este se presentó de igual forma._

 _ **el gusto es mío , soy James y espero llevarme bien contigo Bulbasaur.**_

 _Pokémon y humano sonreían para luego aquel blanco desaparecer en segundos , Oak y los demás estaban confundidos pues aquella luz había rodeado todo y dejándolos confusos de gran manera._

 _Cuando la luz se fue solo se vio a James y Bulbasaur dándose una sonrisa para luego el Pokémon planta ser tomado en los brazos del pelilia._

Oak: vaya eso fue raro, aún así al parecer le has agrado a Bulbasaur eso es genial…

Blue: abuelo acaba de pasar un fenómeno natural desconocido y estás tan feliz?

 _El peli castaño se encontraba riendo pero al mismo tiempo una mirada de rabia se postraba en su rostro , para luego de unos instantes este mismo suspirar en rendición por la actitud despreocupada de su abuelo._

Oak: estoy feliz por Bulbasaur pensar que afín encontró un entrenador que le guste es grandioso …

Red: tranquilo Blue, profesor tenemos que pasar a la siguiente prueba.

Oak: tienes red _guió a James y rumika los cuales estaban acariciando a sus nuevos amigos, mientras la pelicastaña caminaba amenamente como en su casa con el Pokémon de tipo fuego acomodandola._

 _Bajando por las escaleras del laboratorio y llegando a la sala principal , a mano derecha viendo a la puerta de entrada/salida, se encontraba una segunda puerta la cual guiaba al patio en la que el profesor atendía los Pokémon que habían atrapado , Red , Green y Blue sus 3 primeros y únicos Pokédex holder._

 _Al llegar vieron aquel enorme patio y en una parte de este se encontraba una pequeña zona de combates Pokémon._

Oak: bien chicos , cada uno de ustedes tendrán que luchar dos veces, por lo cual cada uno de ustedes lucharán contra los otros con el fin de ser evaluados en combate, así que el primer combate será entre Nanami y J _s a ganar mientras , la peli castaña junto al Pokémon de tipo fuego se colocaban frente a ellos , cada uno estaba en el lado contrario del campo._

Blue: bien yo seré el evaluador de esta batalla, un entrenador debe presentarse en cada combate con su rival así que , háganlo para empezar.

 _Ambos asintieron a la orden del ex campeón de kanto y rival de red,los cuales estaban viéndose fijamente para la pelicastaña dar el primer paso._

Nanami: mi nombre es Nanami Oak , soy nieta del profesor, mi meta es ser una entrenadora y coordinadora de alto calibre, así que espero una buena batalla.

James: _\- el pelilia sonreía por la actitud de la que ahora sabía era hermana de Blue y hermana de gary Oak -_ bien mi nombre es James Anderson de ciudad verde , como tu también tengo un sueño y es ser fuerte, así que al igual que tú quiero un buen combate.

 _Ambos chicos estaban esperando la siguiente orden del peli castaño , rápidamente la cual con un movimiento de mano y la batalla comenzó fue escuchada_

James: Bulbasaur andando!

Nanami: Charmander demostremos nuestra fuerza!

 _Ambos Pokémon dieron un salto la primera orden salió de la parte de la pelicastaña la cual la reacción era bastante rápida lo cual saco de sus pensamientos al pelilia._

Nanami: utiliza arañazo!

 _El Pokémon de tipo fuego se movió rápidamente hacia el tipo planta, el cual se quedaba quieto esperando la orden de su entrenador._

James: utiliza tacleada cuando esté cerca y lanzarlo hacia arriba.

 _La orden fue clara y Blue analizando supo el porqué de esa orden, era claro el chico sabía luchar._

 _El Pokémon de tipo fuego llegó a la posición de su rival y con una gran velocidad intentó un dar un golpe con su garra , pero justo en ese momento la tacleada lo mando hacia arriba dejándolo sin oportunidad de atacar._

James: cuando caiga tacleada nuevamente no le deseo descansó

 _El Pokémon planta espero el momento nuevamente para lanzar fuertemente al Pokémon de tipo fuego hacia su entrenadora._

Nanami:Charmander utiliza corte en el suelo.

 _El pokémon de tipo fuego hizo caso y clavando sus manos en la tierra detuvo su vuelo, rápidamente la cortina de tierra permitió que este no fuera visto._

Nanami(mente): bien es bueno luchando pero… aún así no es suficientemente, tengo que bajar su ataque para no recibir más daño de mas…

Nanami: utiliza arañazo rápidamente Charmander

James:vuelve a usar tacleada una vez que se acerque.

 _Ambos pokémon se miraban fijamente confiando en las palabras de su entrenador cuando la escena parecía repetirse una nueva orden soltó la pelicastaña._

Nanami: gruñido a ahora

 _El Pokémon fuego lanzó el gruñido mientras esté no podía cubrir sus oídos haciendo que el ataque de Bulbasaur bajará un poco y no pudiera atacar._

 _El ataque de arañazo dió en toda la cabeza del Pokémon planta siendo empujado hacia atrás._

 _Nanami sonreía victoriosa por dicho ataque pero el rostro de James , había una sonrisa y era algo justo debajo de Charmander._

 _Unas raizes enredaron al Pokémon de fuego y este inmovilizado de un momento a otro empezó a perder energía._

 _Haciendo que el pokémon de tipo planta se recupera._

 _Nanami se dió cuenta de eso , James había predecido dicha táctica._

Nanami: enredadoras …

James: así es un movimiento de tipo , absorberá la energía del Pokémon cada que haga un ataque.

Nanami:grrr , si eso es así Charmander utiliza ascuas en ti mismo!

James: rápido Bulbasaur usa tacleada

 _El Pokémon de tipo fuego se había envuelto en su elemento que aunque el ataquelo haya realizado el le había lastimado un poco , pero cuando el Pokémon planta golpe al Pokémon de tipo fuego este resintió más el dañó._

 _El fuego de igual forma golpeó al Pokémon planta, pero fue un daño indirecto aún así debía tener cuidado o podría causar algunas quemaduras_

Nanami: utiliza ascuas rápidamente Charmander

James: tacleada mientras esquivas!

 _El peli castaño observaba como el Pokémon planta esquivaba los continuos ataques de ascuas , los cuales podía esquivar cada vez más rompiendo el rango del ataque , al igual que la posibilidad de esquivar._

Blue: ese Bulbasaur no está vacilando respecto a las órdenes y el Charmander de Nanami está poniéndose nervioso, la batalla la tiene ganada el pelilia pero… mar de llamas está a nada de activarse solo tiene que aguantar un golpe…

James: mar de llamas , debería activarse si recibe daño, debería plantar algunas drenadoras en caso de no tumbar a Charmander de la tacleada…

James: enredadoras alrededor de Charmander no dejes que se mueva!

Nanami: sigue usando ascuas Charmander! Ya casi se acaba el terreno!.

 _El ascuas de Charmander dió directo al pokémon planta , este luego de salir de dicho impacto tacleo fuertemente fuera del círculo de enredaderas._

 _Charmander había soportado la fuerte tacleada mientras la habilidad mar de llamaa se activaba , el calor alrededor del Pokémon aumento y sus ataques de tipo fuego fueron aumentados._

Blue:la batalla se acabó…

Nanami: es hora de acabar con esto , Charmander utiliza ascuas con todo el poder.

James: se acabó…

 _el pokémon de tipo fuego cargo el ascuas , mientras aquel fuego le envolvía pero rápidamente , unas enredaderas tomaron del cuello al Pokémon de tipo fuego eran más de 4 o 6 raíces , rápidamente Charmander intento liberarse y el ataque que intentó lanzar fue interrumpido._

Blue: se acabó , el chico planeo todo perfectamente no… sabía de mar de llamas desde un inicio…

 _En un instante aquellas raíces empezaron a quitar la energía restantes del Pokémon cada vez más perdiendo energías…_

Nanami: no … Charmander!

James: fue un buen combate pero esto se acabó. , Tacleada !

 _El pokémon de tipo planta golpeó fuertemente al tipo fuego el cual rompió las enredadoras por el impacto cayendo fuera de combate por aquel golpe._

Blue: Charmander no puede continuar, James es el ganador.

 _El profesor Oak junto a red llegaron a la posición de ambos chicos, donde la pelicastaña cargaba a Charmander lastimado sin energías._

 _En cambio James felicitaba al pokémon de tipo planta por la pelea, sacando una poción sanadora rociando al pokémon planta que empezó a recuperar sus fuerzas._

 _James se acercó al pelicastaña dando una poción a esta la cual negó con la cabeza._

Oak: fantástico combate el de ambos, supieron utilizar sus Pokémon a la perfección , pero las estrategias dieron la victoria a James en esa batalla , bien hecho.

James: gracias profesor

Red: fue un buen combate el de ambos

James: gracias señor red.

Red: solo red , no me digas señor… me hace sentir viejo.

James: entendido red.

Oak: Nanami deberías llevar al Charmander en a la máquina de recuperación lo mismo digo , James.

Blue: por la hora deberíamos ir a dormir , mañana continuará el examen y será la batalla contra rumika contra Nanami… por cierto cómo evaluador puedo decir que tus estrategias fueron buenas y el conocimiento del tipo de Pokémon y terreno fue clave , por mi estás calificado aún así ocupas la aprobación de red para el siguiente combate.

James: entiendo me esforzare.

Blue: eso quiero ver… , por cierto no tienen donde quedarse? Tú y rumika?

James: la verdad es que no, pensábamos a acampar pero se hará más oscuro…

Red: no se preocupen pueden quedarse en mi casa , actualmente solo vivo yo y mi esposa, de seguro les caerá bien.

Rumika: no quedemos molestar red…

Red: de verdad no es molestia

Oak: entonces todo está dicho continuaremos la prueba mañana , usen el tiempo para descansar y conocer a sus Pokémon nos vemos mañana chicos

James y rumika: si profesor gracias.

 _James y rumika caminaban junto a red a la salida del laboratorio, luego de algunos minutos donde curaron a Bulbasaur por completo, cuando estaban apunto de irse , Blue junto a Nanami aparecían delante de ellos._

Blue: al parecer está niña tonta quiere decirte algo , James

 _James y los demás se quedaban callados puesto a que la chica pelicastaña estaba algo nerviosa pero de un momento a otro de un enorme bocanada de aire está dió una mirada sería al pelilia._

 _Red estaba riendo por dentro , esto parecía a su primera batalla encontrá de Blue la cual había perdido y la promesa de ser rivales el uno con el otro hasta llegar a la liga Pokémon._

Nanami: James Anderson , yo … Nanami Oak te considero mi rival! Y por lo tanto el siguiente combate te derrotare! Charmander y yo nos haremos más fuertes!

 _James dio una sonrisa para.luego este contestar._

James: claro, en los próximos combates veremos qué tan buenos somos, esto apenas el inicio no?

 _Nanami dió una sonrisa todo esto siendo visto por blue el cual observaba a su rival y amigo con una sonrisa cómica ambos recordando sus inicios como entrenadores y Pokédex holder._

Nanami: si tienes razón esto es solo el inicio.

 _Con eso dicho ambos lados se retiraron del laboratorio dejando a un profesor bastante sonriente por aquella actitud._

Oak: sin lugar a duda nada será como antes , al parecer nuevos Pokédex holder están apunto de nacer…

 _La luna iluminaba a pueblo paleta en aquella noche , y el profesor Oak simplemente mirando una pequeña foto donde aparecían 3 niños , uno de ellos era una chica pelicastaña , la cual portaba un squirtle en sus brazos, los otros dos eran niños de entre 10 y 12 años, un pelinegro tranquilo y sonriente con un Bulbasaur y un peli castaño con mirada confiada junto a un Charmander._

 _Con esos pensamientos el profesor Oak apagaba la luz de su habitación para ver en los brazos de cresselia._

 **-Fin del capítulo 2-**

 ** _Y bien qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que bien , para los que no saben Nanami Oak es la hermana de gary Oak y la hermana de Blue en los videojuegos, los sucesos de Pokémon ya han ocurrido y algunos están apunto de ocurrir en este tiempo , para dar un poco de trama a la historia ustedes sabrán, por cierto a diferencia del los juegos Brock y Misty aún no son líderes si no en el caso de Brock su padre y en el caso de Misty sus hermanas._**

 ** _Si tienen alguna recomendación no duden en dejarla en los comentarios y compartir dicha historia con sus amigos pokefanaticos jaja un saludo a todos._**


	4. Capitulo 3: Prueba - Parte 2

**Capítulo 3: Prueba - Parte 2**

 **Pueblo paleta - 8pm**

 _Había pasado algunas horas desde que james junto a rumika y red salieron del laboratorio del profesor oak luego de registrarse en la prueba para ser entrenadores pokémon y recibir su inicial de manos del profesor oak ,pero para eso james tenía que cumplir una serie de pruebas la cual su primera prueba fue un combate con uno de los iniciales que obtuvieron contra otro entrenador, luego de aquel suceso en el que recibieron su inicial y conocieron a su nueva rival , red les tendió la mano para que pudieran dormir en su casa debido a las horas en las que se encontraba ya que había oscurecido y al no haber centros pokémon el acampar no era una opción._

 _Durante esas horas los entrenadores novatos pasaron el tiempo con sus nuevos pokemon hablando acerca de las posibles estrategias que rumika podría hacer en contra de nanami la hermana de blue y nieta del profesor oak._

 _Red les presento a su madre una mujer de cabello negro de aproximadamente 42 años aunque lucía bastante joven , en cambio la esposa del entrenador legendario de kanto era una mujer de algunos 20 años de cabello castaño ambas, ambas mujeres se encontraba preparando la cena mientras la pelicastaña a su paso igual ayudaba a la mujer de cabellos negros._

 _Mientras todo eso ocurría el pelinegro contaba algunas de las historias que había vivido en su viaje como entrenador por la región de kanto y jotho , a su vez alguna de las misiones del profesor por conocer otras regiones._

 _Aquellas historias como la vez que había conocido a los pokemon legendarios de la región incluso al mismo mew un pokemon legendario y extremadamente raro casi sin datos en la pokédex , esos comentarios llenaban de emoción a los entrenadores novatos y a los pokémon por igual._

Red: y a si fue como luche contra articuno… la verdad que esa ave legendaria era muy fuerte, pero venusaur y yo pudimos luchar contra todos.

Rumika: vaya eso es grandioso, no sabia que venusaur era un pokemon tan fuerte

James: todo pokemon es fuerte, pero un pokemon fuerte no es suficiente para vencer a una leyenda de kanto cierto?

Red:Si tienes razón, ambos tuvimos que luchar juntos al igual que pika fue una pieza clave contra articuno gracias a que era tipo eléctrico… pero dime james cuando tomaste a bulbasaur que fue lo que sentiste? Esa es una experiencia algo extraña no crees?

Rumika: Opino lo mismo , jamas habia pasado nada así ni con growlithe ni con los demás...

James: la verdad es que tampoco se , pero bulbasaur y yo nos entendimos perfectamente…

 _Cuando la plática entre los entrenadores estaba llegando a un punto interesante , la madre del entrenador legendario aparece sorpresivamente en la sala._

Madre de red: hijo tal vez deberían ir a comprar algo a la tienda del pueblo , necesitamos algo de beber para la cena

Red: oh si esta bien james me acompañas?

James: claro que si!

 _Luego de varios minutos James y red volvían al hogar de red mientras el pelilia venía pensando lo que red le había dicho en el camino._

 _Aquellas palabras hacían eco en su memoria , la razón era bastante simple…_

 _Ambos entrenadores de la región de kanto caminaban a lo largo de las calles de pueblo paleta , mientras el entrenador leyenda empezaba a hablar acerca de los sucesos que había pasado en el laboratorio entre ellos el resplandor que había pasado al tocar al Pokémon inicial._

 _Por alguna razón el pelinegro identificaba aquel resplandor como una de las leyendas de kanto y el mundo más específicamente reinó rota , aquel lugar donde los guerreros del aura habitaban…_

 _Si bien James sabía acerca de su descendencia como guerrero del aura jamás pensó que fuera fácilmente identificado como uno o ese tipo de sucesos ocurriera._

 _Red de igual forma explicó todo lo relacionado a la información que había recolectado en uno de sus viajes , y acerca del árbol de la vida, y el acercamiento de este al poder del aura una de las cualidades que el mismo posee dentro de él._

 _Si bien , al estar en casa de red James se dió cuenta que de verdad red era el padre de ash pero… red había desaparecido misteriosamente del mundo años antes de que el entrada al equipo rocket…_

 _Incluso no sé sabía nada de su vida privada ni siquiera si había tenido familia o simplemente si seguía vivo, pero ahora el había descubierto muchas cosas que él no sabía ni de broma._

Red: exactamente no sé controlar el aura a voluntad propia al igual que tú simplemente poseo la capacidad de dominarla pero no me he dado tiempo para practicarla debido a mi condición como ex-campeón del alto mando y la región y como un futuro padre

James: si lose jaja al parecer te esperan muchas cosas en el futuro, estoy seguro que ese niño será muy hiperactivo y un buen entrenador

Red: aquel te refieres?...

James: no te preocupes a nada sin importancia jeje

 _James volvía a la realidad con ayuda de rumika la cual estaba entregando un plato con comida y un vaso, la madre de red y la pelicastaña sonreían esperando la opinión de su plata, James al probarlo supo que era delicioso a lo cual hizo feliz a la madre del entrenador leyenda._

 _La cena siguió su curso normal , mientras ambos niños reían debido a los comentarios de la madre del ex campeón de kanto hacia su persona…_

 _Pasó el tiempo la hora de dormir había llegado todos fueron a sus respectivas camas o lugar para dormir y cayeron en los sueños de cierta Pokémon de la región de Sinnoh._

 _En la mañana James se encontraba entrenando junto a sus Pokémon alejado un poco de la casa del entrenador de kanto._

 _Si bien solo era un entrenamiento pequeño entre growlithe y Bulbasaur , James también se encontraba dando órdenes mientras hacía una rutina de ejercicios para el mismo._

 _Tenía que estar en forma y tener más condición incluso cuando fue miembro del team rocket así que para volver a conseguir su condición empezó a. Entrenar más su cuerpo cada vez que sus Pokémon entrenaban._

 _Growlithe entrenaba junto al pokémon de tipo hierva el cual paraba cada una de sus embestidas gracias a sus látigos cepas el pokémon de tipo fuego no intentaba lastimarlo con algun ataque de tipo fuego si no mas bien ayudarlo en la mejora de la defensa._

 _Mientras tanto dentro de la casa de red:_

 _Red despertaba viendo a la ventana desde el segundo piso de la casa mientras checaba el estado de delia si bien ahora faltaban aún 5 meses de dar a luz al igual que el hermano menor de blue que se suponía nacería al igual que su hijo en mayo tal vez ellos dos se llevarían bien en un futuro._

 _Mientras tanto rumika se levantaba y salía del baño ya arreglada para la prueba mientras miraba al peli lila desde la sala como andaba entrenando._

 _La madre de red miraba al chico de algún modo recordando un poco a la actitud de su hijo cuando era niño, y su obsesión por cada vez ser mejor ya sea como entrenador o como persona._

 _Rumika tomo algo de aire mientras llevaba un vaso de agua al pelilia este lo tomo agradeciendo._

 _Ambos chicos se dieron una sonrisa para luego James parar el entrenamiento debido a que tenía que bañarse y arreglarse para la segunda prueba del profesor._

 _Luego de darse un baño ,vestirse y desayunar junto a red y su familia , el pelilia salió junto al ex-campeón y la peliroja._

 _Llegando al laboratorio luego de algunos minutos en el camino , tocaron la puerta y uno de los asistentes del profesor Oak abrió la puerta dando el permiso de que entrarán._

 _Llegaron al patio donde se encontraba la zona de combates Pokémon, el pelilia vio llegando al ex-campeón y rival de red , Blue el cual llegaba junto a Nanami y el profesor._

 _La pelicastaña saludo a ambos chicos para esta luego colocarse junto a ellos en una posición de firmes pues necesitaban realizar la siguiente prueba , y a si aprobar el examen del profesor._

Oak: bien … el dia de ayer nos quedamos en la batalla pokemon entre james y nanami, como dije anteriormente , hoy terminaremos la prueba y por lo tanto … la batalla entre Rumika y Nanami empezará porfavor ambas coloquense en un lado contrario cada una.

 _Ambas chicas sin decir nada se colocaron en su posición , cada una portaba la pokeball de su pokémon inicial para luego con la orden de blue ambas chicas lanzar sus pokeball._

 _Squirtle y Charmander salian con un rostro serio pero mas el pokemon de tipo fuego el cual quería ganar a como diera lugar, la verdad que la derrota de ayer le había hecho sentir mal al pokémon de tipo fuego , ahora tenía que demostrarle a su entrenadora que el era fuerte._

 _Sin embargo la pokemon de tipo agua se encontraba nervisa por estar en un combate pero con la mirada sonriente de la peliroja esta se calmaba y se colocaba seria._

 _La primera orden fue dada nanami como siempre con una rapidez mayor ordeno a su pokemon lanzar una serie de ascuas por todo el campo._

 _El pokémon de tipo fuego lanzó varios ascuas que rodearon pero ninguno impacta en el pokemon de agua lo cual eso era visto por james el cual miraba seriamente el combate, pues el sabia que la pelicastaña estaba realizando alguna estrategia._

Rumika: Squirtle utiliza giro rápido para salir de las llamas mientras usas burbujas!

 _La pokémon de tipo agua confiando en su entrenadora hizo lo que le dijo empezando a correr el pokemon se lanzó guardará en su caparazón girando rápidamente mientras un montón de burbujas giraban alrededor de ella._

 _Las llamas producidas por el ascuas del pokémon de tipo fuego, eran traspasadas por el giro rápido + burbujas del pokemon de rumika._

Nanami:lanzallamas con toda potencia!

 _El pokémon de fuego lanzó un rápido y potente lanzallamas que impactó en el pokemon de agua la cual al estar usando ese ataque pudo repeler el lanzallamas no sin antes salir un poco lastimada._

 _Charmander miraba esto con gusto pues al parecer su ataque aun teniendo esa barrera de burbujas aun le había hecho algo._

 _Rumika: maldición… es obvio mi falta de experiencia en combates , pero la diferencia entre nosotras dos es mucha!... que sea hermana de un campeón regional y líder de gimnasio lo hace algo bastante difícil!.. Debo intentar movimientos arriesgados si quiero darle charmander es rápido pero giro rapido me permite ser un poco mas rapido que el… debo arriesgarme!_

Rumika: vamos con todo utiliza burbujas por todo el campo mientras utilizas giro rápido! Y acercate! A el.

Nanami: no le permitas acercarte muévete mientras usas ascuas!

 _La pokémon de rumika se lanzaba generando una zona de burbujas a su paso mientras charmander se alejaba creando llamas en la zona, ambos ataques colisionaron generando mucho humo en todo el campo, pero ninguno daba en el blanco._

 _En cuestión de segundos aquel humo cubría el campo mientras ambos Pokémon no podían ver nada._

 _Las entrenadoras miraban aquel humo y la primera en reaccionar fue la pelicastaña la cual había lanzado un poderoso ataque de tipo fuego._

Nanami: sigue usando lanzallamas mientras giras!

 _La explosión de calor del Pokémon de fuego ocurrió el cual lanzaba potentes oleadas de fuego produciendo que el Pokémon de agua saliera disparado._

 _El humo se disipó viendo cómo Charmander de Nanami se abalanzó golpeando con scratch al Pokémon de agua._

 _Blue miraba la lucha y era obvio para él quién ganaría pero él había visto aquellas partículas de agua salir del Pokémon de rumika por lo que sabía que su habilidad torrente se estaba activando._

 _Nanami en cambio estaba calmada mientras que su contraparte rumika estaba algo nerviosa._

Rumika: es hora ! Giro rápido y pistola agua!

 _La habilidad torrente se activó y aquellas partículas de agua se activaron para luego un poderoso acercamiento del Pokémon tortuga intentará golpear al Pokémon de fuego._

 _El impacto surgió y un poderoso ataque de agua dió de llenó pero la sonrisa de Nanami no acababa , antes de que el golpe de agua dañará más el Pokémon de fuego vaporizo esa agua con su fuego._

 _Mar de llamas había surgido , aquel daño era necesario para activar dicha habilidad y de un momento a otro un poderoso lanzallamas dió en el blanco._

 _El Pokémon de agua caía en k.o al suelo mientras las llamas de la habilidad de Charmander solo habían su instinto de lucha._

 _Rumika agarraba a su Pokémon para ver si estaba bien y Nanami felicitaba a Charmander por la victoria._

 _El pelicastaño dió la victoria a nanami la cual estaba felíz de ganar._

 _James solo miraba a su compañera llevando a su Pokémon a curar con los ayudantes del profesor._

 _En cambió el entrenador pelicastaño junto al profesor se acercaban al pelinegro de pueblo paleta y al pelilia._

James: profesor el siguiente combate cuando empezará?

Oak: luego de que rumika haya sábado a squirtle tu lucharán contra a ella esa lucha será calificada por red.

James: ya veo…

Blue: no dejes que la amistad juzgue tu batalla.

Red: son amigos pero al final de todo es una prueba y si intentas pensar dejarla ganar, solo harás que se sienta mal y no aprenda de sus errores.

James: si tienen razón , gracias chicos,profesor

Red: confío en tu potencial, quiero ver cómo manejas el siguiente combate.

 _James agradeció mientras tomaba la pokeball de Bulbasaur y este lo sacó de su pokeball._

James: pronto lucharemos contra rumika y aunque te haya caído bien amigo debemos ganar esta bien?

 _El pokémon de planta asintió para luego quedarse viendo a la entrenadora de squirtle con uno de los asistentes asistiendo a su Pokémon._

 _En cambio James se encontraba en sus pensamientos , después de esta lucha su camino de verdad empezaría , la siguiente batalla definiría su siguiente paso , y una de sus urgencias era llegar rápido a ciudad carmín , necesitaba llegar rápido por Musashi._

 _El sol del mediodía daba paso , sus rayos calentaban en el campo donde había estado el combate, el entrenador del futuro se encontraba en su posición frente a una peliroja que le recordaba mucho a su compañera._

 _Aquella chica tomaba su pokeball para sacar a su pokémon._

 _Ambos tenían un rostro serio y emocionado una batalla estaba apunto de ocurrir y solo el más fuerte tendría la victoria._

 _La batalla entre amigos está apunto de empezar a solo un movimiento de mano del ex campeón, su mirada sería pronosticaba un buen combate…_

 _El ambiente tenso animaba aquellos sentimientos de entrenador en ambos chicos, el final de las pruebas del profesor estaba a la vuelta de la esquina…_

Red: si todo está listo… entonces… empiezen !

 _Ambos pokémon se lanzaron mientras una orden de cada entrenador salía al mismo tiempo…_

James: tacleada!

Rumika: Squirtle giro rápido!

 _El choque de ambos Pokémon ocurrió generando un fuerte impacto entre ambos, la mirada de asombro del profesor por ver la mirada decidida de los dos entrenadores le llenaba de determinación pero esto…_

 _Será historia para otro día!_

 _ **Esta historia continúara!...**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bien … perdón por subir esta actualización tan tarde , la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo por que estuve fuera de la ciudad… y por que había entrado a la universidad nuevamente, y en lo que me adapta a un nuevo horario se me hacía pesado el intentar terminar el cap.**

 **Ahora que ya me he acostumbrado ya he podido acabar este capítulo del fic y preparar un siguiente fic para mí perfil por lo que espero y este capítulo les gusta.**

 **Podemos decir que esto es el inicio del fin de la parte de las pruebas del profesor y el siguiente será el último y el viaje de kanto continuará así que espero y les guste.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido y si les gustó y lo pueden recomendar sería fantástico un abrazo.**


End file.
